


Me and My Vampire Friend

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Fluffy Ending, Other, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: Nagisa is a vampire and he rings at his friend Haruka's doorbell, implicitly asking to feed as he did before. And then cuddles and chatter ensue.





	

It took him a few minutes, before sliding the door open after the doorbell had rung for an uncomfortably long time. Outside it was raining, the light was low and mainly coming from the light poles lined along the suburban street he lived by. But he did not focus on that: outside of his house was a small, blond boy dripping rain and panting with his eyes wide and swollen as if they were going to pop out of his skull, and a completely twisted expression as his cheeks caved in, with his skin looking beyond pale, almost grey like the skin of a corpse. It was a grotesque and scary sight, but Haru had seen it before. This was quite usual, and he only gasped with surprise and fear for a second, before calming down and looking at the person in front of him, panting and twitching and trembling with the cold.

"Come in," he said low, with al almost bored voice, looking around at the street as he stepped aside.

"Haru-chan," Nagisa croaked, grabbing at his own throat. "Please..."

Haruka glanced at him again, closing the door and taking a long sigh, before pulling the collar of his shirt aside and exposing his neck.

"You know what happens if you stick to me too much," he said, unwillingly sliding his own hand down his neck and chest and grabbing at the pointy charm hanging from his necklace before pulling it out. Of course, he did not tell people he was hiding a weapon against vampires imbued with magic in order to kill them instantly. Only Nagisa knew about it and of course he would- he'd been the one to give it to Haruka the moment he became unable to live normally anymore.

On the other hand, Haruka himself had eventually offered to help Nagisa with his need to feed, in exchange of mackerel and beverages to refill himself with.

Nagisa had all the necessary things in a plastic bag which he dropped on the floor while he nodded, and then he jumped at Haruka, tackling him to the floor with the leap, and sticking his pointy teeth into Haruka's neck.

Immediately, his mouth was flooded with hot, thick, deliciously sweet blood, and as he began sucking and lapping at his neck, Haruka lay there on the floor, closing his eyes as whatever was in Nagisa's saliva shot in his blood, making it pump faster and harder than it already did. It made his head light, as if his brain was swimming in water, and an intense heat reached all parts of his body. A bulge swelled between his legs, and he groaned at the throbbing discomfort growing there.

This was normal, it was another side-effect of being bitten. Both the vampire and the victim would experience a surge of pleasure and arousal. Nagisa felt it too, and the urge to roll his hips against Haruka's waist was strong, but once he began feeling energized and healthier enough to resist for another while he finally (although begrudgingly) let go and pressed a napkin at the bloody dots he'd latched onto, allowing Haruka's blood to coagulate while looking down at him with a worried gaze.

His cheeks seemed to have inflated to a normal, healthy round form again, and his eyes glimmered with sweet, childish energy now. His skin looked smooth and his expression was calm, although a bit alarmed, as it usually was after feeding.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His voice sounded clearer and smoother, more normal, now. Haruka groaned, looking up at him, but his eyes fell closed again with a sudden fatigue. The arousal in his body was gone already.

"Yeah. I just need... food," Haruka replied, with his voice weakened, while the sting of Nagisa's teeth still pulsed on his neck.

"Okay. I'll make you some mackerel, you sit... on the sofa," Nagisa said, and looped his arms under Haruka's armpits to drag him onto the sofa and listened to him breathe slowly for a few seconds, before rushing to the kitchen and turning the grill on, before picking up the food bag he'd dropped and beginning to prepare a quick, energetic meal for Haru.

While the mackerel grilled, he looked down at his pants, and sighed at the bulge in them which still needed to go down, but limited himself to ignore it until it would go away, then maybe he'd rub one out at home...

Anyway, he shook the thought away. He needed to take care of Haru now, feed him and give him enough water to allow his body to produce blood again, but he started out light with some broth, then a nice, rich steak, and only then would Haru get to eat the fish. Nagisa figured out it was a bit like feeding a child, so he would have to serve him something else before feeding him the thing he actually wanted.

And for once, Haru didn't complain. He shoved his charm down his shirt again, relieved about not having to use it this time either, and drank his broth, ate his steak and the rice and the piece of cake Nagisa had found in his fridge, before his already brighter eyes settled on the generous portion of mackerel Nagisa had made for him.

Finally, after he'd gobbled down the fish, Haru leaned back against the sofa, and Nagisa freed his lap from the dish before curling up on the other's lap and sighing, while hugging him.

"Thank you," he murmured, soft and humble, while flushing red now. Haruka knew that tone. It was so unusual to hear, coming from Nagisa, it could only mean one thing.

His arm wrapped around Nagisa, and he looked down at the little vampire with his eyes softening and his lips pressing through the wild mane of blond curls against his chest.

"Don't feel guilty," he said, hitting the point immediately. "You know we talked about this. It's not your fault, you were turned against your will."

Nagisa hummed, clenching his fingers around a portion of Haruka's shirt, and tensed up while tears began forming at the corners of his eyes. This was also a familiar situation, and Haruka sighed while holding Nagisa to his chest, near to his heart.

"You're my friend," he added, rubbing his arm. "I wouldn't go back."

He hadn't even needed to think about it, before agreeing to offer his own blood. Especially when Nagisa had pounded his fists furiously to his door, when he'd seen the vampire barely stand on his legs and looking deflated, trembling and in obvious pain from the hunger. He'd gone so long without feeding, since he'd been turned, that every last shred of his sanity was spent around not jumping at the throat of the first person he'd see. Because he was not one of those vampires, he would never be, he simply could not attack anyone even though he desperately needed to feed.

Haru would really not go back, especially when the reward for helping Nagisa out was seeing him smile the way he always used to, seeing him back to normal... or almost. If the prize to pay was fear rushing through him along with the arousal, and a bit of dizziness after, then it was definitely worth it.

He combed Nagisa's hair softly with his fingers, and after a few minutes of silence he said, "you should dry up."

Nagisa groaned, with a little sigh.

"I want to sleep... I spent all night awake, last night," he complained, sleepy. Apparently he'd calmed down and he was full enough to finally give heed to his need to rest, after days of starving. But Haru shook his head quietly, kissing the other's head again.

"Come on, you'll catch a cold," he joked with a dry tone, patting his arm.

Nagisa snorted a sarcastic giggle, looking back up in a slightly sad, weak daze. Of course he could not catch illnesses. He was already technically dead, anyway.

"Let's bathe together," he proposed, looking for a compromise. He didn't mind being naked with Haruka, after all: they'd slept together, at first, for a few times. It had been in the spur of the moment, because of the arousal catching both during the feeding phase, and they'd had quite some good time, but at some point Haruka had gotten to the resolve that that was too tiring, especially after getting his blood drained from him. Besides, it had made some awkwardness arise between them, and there was no need to complicate the situation even more. Especially since Nagisa was already interested in someone else, another vampire.

"Did you ask Yamazaki out?" Haruka asked out of the blue, as they both relaxed in his tub, surrounded by hot water. Nagisa snuggled against Haruka's chest again, groaning at the question.

"I did, but he keeps blowing me off..." he admitted, with a sigh. "I mean... he didn't say he doesn't like me, but I think he's still too hung up on Rin-chan. And he says it would be disrespectful to date someone else while he's still thinking about him," he muttered with a depressed tone.

"Well, that's thoughtful," Haruka commented, petting with his fingers through Nagisa's soft curly hair.

"Yeah," Nagisa mumbled, still dejected. "But he's so handsome, and gentle. I like him, Haru-chan!" He protested, tapping softly with his fist against Haruka's chest. "I want to know what it's like to kiss him and I want to hear about his day and I want to..."

"Okay, I get it," Haruka replied, with a giggle in his eyes. "You'll see he'll accept to date you soon enough..."

"Yeah, in three centuries," Nagisa muttered.

"...He'll accept out of exhaustion, anyway," Haruka added, and this time he actually smiled, amused.

"I'm not that pressing!" Nagisa protested, with a pout, and Haruka had to blink and shoot his eyebrows up with even more amusement, enjoying the sensation of being full and thus feeling in the mood for teasing.

"You went to his place and asked him out every day for two weeks straight," he reminded the other, and Nagisa crossed his arms looking away immediately.

"Well, it's not my fault that I like him," he replied, and then looked outside the window. "Hey, do you mind if I stay tonight? I want to make sure you'll be okay," he continued, maybe changing the topic on purpose. Haruka scoffed lightly, as he was pretty sure he was fine now, but he didn't mind the company.

"Sure, you can stay," he replied, and wrapped his arms tighter around his friend. He felt so light it was almost like just having a puppy in his lap. He was sure that came with Nagisa's status as a vampire, since he clearly remembered the boy weighed a lot more before he got turned. And his presence was always quite welcome anyway. Nagisa was the only person Haruka didn't mind having around for a stretched out period of time, whereas he would often end up pushing anyone else away. After all, they went way back, to their childhood.

Eventually they both got out of the tub, and after a bit of more tv Nagisa began yawning insistently, so a few minutes after midnight Haruka asked, "wanna go to sleep?"

"Yeah," Nagisa mumbled. "But I wanna sleep with you."

Haruka nodded, with a little sigh. After feeding, Nagisa was pretty much just like an overly-friendly puppy, indeed. But his warmth was welcome under the sheets, and his humid hair was somehow pleasant against Haruka's skin as Nagisa nestled up against Haruka's side, hugged tight to his chest.

Haru smiled fondly down at Nagisa, petting his hair as he watched the little vampire drift to sleep, and he trailed a thumb along his own neck to make sure he'd stopped bleeding, before taking the napkin away and throwing it to a corner of the room.

"Goodnight," he hummed, even though he knew Nagisa was sleeping already. Then he stretched out to turn the light off, and finally closed his eyes before falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost turned this into smut but then I was like "wouldn't it be nice to not make this relationship follow the rules of romance/sexual relationships" so they're very tight friends who cuddle and sometimes give each other blood. I actually ship them romantically too, but there's a depth to their canon relationship I can't just ascribe to romance, because it would be a bit reductive.   
> They're just *clenches fist* so. cute.  
> also this was for a challenge and the prompt was "blood" so of course I went with the obvious theme lol


End file.
